Talk:Lipstick-Face Demon/@comment-209.242.141.60-20151018001157
Red-face Demon InsidiousALP7-11-11 The Demon inside his lair Biographical information Gender Male Race Demon Faction Villain Leader of The Further Health Indestructible Status Undead Appearance Played by Joseph Bishara First seen Insidious Insidious-Leigh-Whannell-with-Patrick-Wilson The Demon using Dalton's body as his puppet. The Lipstick-Face Demon, also known as the Man with Fire on his Face, the Red-Faced Demon, is the main antagonist of Insidious. In the first film, it was the entity in the Further closest to capturing Dalton's physical body. The demon lives inside a large, demonically-decorated lair behind a blood-red door in the Lambert's attic. Contentsshow HistoryEdit InsidiousEdit The first manifestation of the demon is when Renai hears it talk through the baby monitor. She hears something saying "...I want it NOW!" loudly into the monitor. It is assumed this is actually the demon and it is implied that he wants Dalton's body. Dalton's spirit is captured by the Demon in his sleep the next night (which is why Dalton does not respond to any type of stimuli like doctors would expect). The demon was able to do this because, as Elise later explains, "Dalton thinks his astral projections are dreams, and it is this lack of fear that led him to travel a bit too far..." (in the world of The Further). It is assumed that Dalton somehow entered the area in the Further where the demon was able to take control of him. The demon later appears behind Josh and roars menacingly, frightening his mother Lorraine. It disappears into Dalton's room and ransacks it completely. Josh volunteers to enter the Further to rescue his son Dalton, who is found chained to the floor in the demon's lair. As the demon sharpens his claws while listening to Tiny Tim's "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" from a bronze phonograph, Josh frees Dalton. The demon senses Josh's presence and gives chase to the two; however, Josh succeeds and returns Dalton to his body in the material world. The demon, having lost his connection to Dalton, is unable to reappear. Insidious Chapter 3 Edit Lipstick-Face demon The Red-Faced Demon appears at the very end of Insidious: Chapter 3 when Elise comes home. She finds Jack's sweater missing from its hanger and instead folded on her bed. She smiles, but her dog begins barking at a face that appears through an open door. as she stares at the face, the demon appears behind her. This occurs before the first Insidious as it is a prequel. Personality and AppearanceEdit Demon-Insidious The demon in insidious. The Red-Faced Demon has a muscular texture, and is completely black-skinned, except for the red lipstick drawn on his face. It is half-bald, with hair only prutruding from the sides and back of his head. It has dark and coarse fur on his legs, and has dark cloven hooves and a bifurcated tail. He also has long, sharp, spidery talons at the end of his fingers. Though the demon never speaks whilst visible, it is capable of speaking, as Lorraine mentions that in a dream she spoke to it and it responded to her in words. Lorraine claimed she could still hear its voice, implying that the demon has a chilling voice. His voice is only heard once; when Renai hears whispering coming from the baby monitor, it is assumed that this is the demon. The Demon keeps Dalton chained in his home in the Further, which seems to be a theatre-like chamber; inside it keeps marionettes which it likes to play with. It also seems to enjoy sharpening its claws. TriviaEdit The demon is often commented through bearing a strong resemblance to the Sith apprentice Darth Maul from the science-fiction series "Star Wars." This is most likely due to the red markings on both their faces and their blackened skin, as well as their sinister personalities. The demon makes a crackling sound whenever it is going to be seen, making his appearance very obvious. This explains why many fans suspect that it was the demon behind Allison in the end of Insidious: Chapter 2. In the demon's spare time he enjoys his favourite hobbies: puppeteering and sharpening his claws. The demon made an appearance in Insidious: Chapter 3. His presence made a dog bark at the shadows as he showed his face behind Elise, symbolizing that he was soon going to begin haunting the Lambert family or possibly return in a Chapter 4 after the events of Chapter 2. The demon is assumed to be the strongest entity/antagonist to have ever appeared in the series, mainly because he is a demon, not a spirit, which cuts off any bond he has with the physical plane and makes him indestructible. The demon plays the song "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" in his lair, which is the same song that spirit of The Dancing Boy played in front of Renai. This implies that the demon sent him to haunt Renai, which could mean that the demon has control over other inhabitants of the Further.